¿Pesadilla o Realidad?
by hermis'lu
Summary: Heero se levanta sobresaltado a la noche, una pesadilla le hace creer que relena ha sido asesinada frente a sus propios ojos..pero.. sera solo una simple pesadilla?, o es un sueño premonitorio de lo que puede suceder en realidad?. Heero x Relena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos! Aquí nuevamente con un fic de gundam wing, de Heero Relena, como no se podía esperar otra cosa de mi, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, no será muy larga, así que prometo no entretenerlos demasiado.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes de la serie para entretenimiento personal, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Heero Yuy se encontraba de pie, a la sombra de la sala de conferencias, como era de costumbre, sus ojos penetrantes analizaban cuidadosamente a la audiencia, en busca de cualquier signo de intenciones hostiles.

Su misión, como siempre, era proteger a la Vice-Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, Relena Darlian.  
Él y Relena siempre había tenido una relación complicada. Había mucha especulación entre sus amigos, se decía que eran pareja, y por lo general, la mayoría de esos comentarios provenían de Duo Maxwell. El cual tenía la osadía de decir ese tipo de cosas en la cara de Heero, lo que una vez provoco que este le diera un "accidental" disparo cerca de la cabeza. Heero había disparado deliberadamente a la cabeza de Duo, como una clara advertencia de que si no dejaba el tema, el próximo disparo no fallaría.

Después de ese incidente, todos procuraban no hablar ni especular del tema, al menos claro delante de Heero.  
Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a la misión, vigilar a Relena, no había ido a una sala de conferencias políticas para quedarse soñando despierto. Se obligó a prestar atención a la situación, sus ojos se movían por toda la sala. Se podía ver fácilmente a Quatre en la audiencia, donde se escuchaba a Relena pronunciando un discurso, y Trowa y Wufei actuando como guardaespaldas en las diversas esquinas del salón.  
Una forma oscura hizo un movimiento repentino en el que Heero inmediatamente presto atención. Sabiendo que los otros lo miraban esperando alguna señal para actuar, Heero observo con mayor detenimiento a la figura y vio como se movía entre el público, avanzo lenta y silenciosamente en busca de un mejor punto de observación. Mientras avanzaba, vio varias sombras, y ninguna de ellas iba con el chaleco que los identificaba como preventivos.  
Los instintos de Heero le advirtieron de que estas personas no estaban aquí por el simple propósito de escuchar un discurso. No, algo sobre la forma en que se trasladaban le dijo que estaban aquí para algo más, algo peligroso.  
"Prepárense". Susurró a su pequeño micrófono. Abajo, Wufei y Trowa se tensaron y sacaron el pestillo de seguridad de sus armas, preparándose mentalmente a sí mismos para una pelea.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran prepararse, los intrusos hicieron acto público de presencia, los disparos resonaron en toda la sala, y la multitud entró en pánico.  
Heero saltó desde el balcón y corrió para cubrir a Relena. Aunque antes de que pudiera hacer más de cinco pies de distancia de su punto de desembarque, tres hombres enmascarados saltaron en su camino y comenzaron a disparar contra él. Heero saltó a un lado, y arrebatando las armas de las manos de los asaltantes se volvió rápidamente a Relena...  
Sólo para ver que un gran hombre de barba estaba detrás de ella. Heero no tuvo tiempo de nada, solo tuvo tiempo de ver la sonrisa de suficiencia del líder, y de ver como este levantaba su arma y apuntaba a Relena.  
BANG!  
La bala atravesó el estómago de Relena, y Heero se congeló en el lugar mientras veía como Relena se desplomaba en el suelo.  
Sus ojos vieron con horror cómo ella le extendía su mano temblorosa desde su posición en el suelo, con la acumulación de sangre a su alrededor. "Hee... ro..." Se las arregló para decir, ante sus ojos se volvió sin vida.  
El cayó de rodillas y gritó.  
"Relena!" 

**Notas de la Autora: Venga no me maten! O se van a quedar sin capitulo 2! No soy una persona "TAN" cruel… no voy a matar a Relena… al menos no en el Capitulo 1 jajá, ya hablando en serio que les pareció?, todas las criticas son bienvenidas así que las espero gustosa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a Todos! Lamento la demora en subir el capitulo, pero he estado con exámenes finales en la universidad y realmente no he tenido tiempo de nada, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejarme un review.**

**Como mencione en el capitulo anterior, la historia no contendrá muchos capítulos por lo que calculo que como mucho le quedan uno o dos capítulos más, mi idea original era hacer una historia corta de cómo unos cuatro capítulos o como mucho cinco, así que espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Así mismo me gustaría comentarles que estoy preocupada por una amiga de aquí de fanfiction que escribe en la sección de Twilight, ella es de concepción chile, y no he sabido nada de ella desde el terremoto, su Nick es Miss Kathy 90 y su nombre real es Katherine Lisette Torrez Diaz. Si alguien que por casualidad sepa algo de ella y me puede informar se lo agradecería mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes de la serie para entretenimiento personal, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 2:**

"Relena!"  
Heero se sentó de golpe en su cama, con la mano todavía extendida, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Se llevó la mano a la cara. "Fue sólo... ... un sueño." Murmuró. "Eso es todo. Sólo... un sueño. "Pero no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía calmarse.  
Salto de la cama, tomó su ropa diaria que consistía en una camiseta verde y pantalón negro, se cambió rápidamente, y echó el cerrojo a la puerta. Sabía que sólo había una forma de comprobar las cosas y que había que hacer ahora.  
Fue tanta su prisa, que olvidó su pistola sobre la mesa junto a su cama.

La sala se iluminó con un rayo que cayó del cielo. El trueno que siguió inmediatamente después, demostró que la tormenta se encontraba directamente sobre su cabeza, por lo cual se apuro para llegar a la mansión. Relena Darlian despertó con un sobresalto. Gimiendo se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana. Al ver el relámpago que había fuera, rápidamente se incorporó y agarró su bata de al lado de su cama.  
Arrojando el manto sobre los hombros, se acercó a las puertas de la ventana que daban a un balcón y contempló la tormenta. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que Heero le había dicho acerca de los peligros de estar de pie cerca de las ventanas, puso su mano contra la puerta, y miró a la lluvia torrencial. Desde que era una niña, ella siempre había estado fascinada con las tormentas. Estas siempre le habían parecido tan elegantes.  
Relena rió suavemente para sí misma. Se escuchaba como Dorothy y su fascinación absoluta con las guerras. Curiosamente, sin embargo, ella y Dorothy se había convertido en buenas amigos, y Relena había llegado a depender de la chica de una manera un tanto extraña. Dorothy a menudo trataba de que Relena perdiera su forma política de hablar, al menos, cuando tan solo estaban ellas dos, lo cual se le dificultaba debido a que siempre había hablado de esa manera y, era bastante difícil de detener a estas alturas de la vida. Relena se sentía más cómoda hablando de esa forma.  
De repente, una mano agarró en el borde de su balcón. Relena sin aliento se escondió detrás de las cortinas que enmarcan la puerta, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar afuera. Vio como una forma oscura se asomaba en el balcón, y se detenía a mirar en su puerta.  
Relena frunció el ceño. «Espera», pensó. «Hay algo casi familiar en esa persona. ¿No me reconoces? – pregunto el intruso. En ese momento estalló un relámpago, y la persona misteriosa estaba iluminada. Relena abrió los ojos como platos. », ¿Una camiseta y pantalones cortos? ¿Cabello corto y desigual? Tiene que ser Heero! "Ella salió corriendo de su escondite, y abrió la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia que ahora mojaba su ropa y parte de la habitación.  
"Heero? ¿Eres tú? "-Preguntó con cautela. Ella frunció el ceño, estrechando sus ojos contra el viento áspero. Después de todo, si no era Heero, entonces, ¿quién sabía quién podría ser. Aunque, Heero era el único que sabía de quién podría estar en su balcón en la oscuridad de la noche. Y aunque no lo fuera, Heero le había enseñado la suficiente auto-defensa que podía para protegerse a sí misma hasta que pudiese escapar.  
"... Relena? Relena lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era la voz de Heero, pero había mucha confusión y angustia detrás de esa palabra, lo que era difícil de creer. Después de todo, era rara la ocasión en que Heero mostraba sus emociones. Incluso ahora que había paz, se mantenía distante, alejado de aquellos que le llaman amigo. O en el caso de Relena, tal vez algo más.  
Consciente de que la lluvia estaba helada, se lanzó hacia él. Agarro su brazo, y comenzó a tirar de él hacia el interior de la habitación. "Entra, Heero. Te vas a enfermar si te quedas aquí afuera. "Ella frunció el ceño cuando sintió la piel fría de Heero"

Ella tiró de él dentro de la habitación y le pidió que sentara sobre una silla. Mientras, corrió a la puerta, y encendió la luz. Cuando se volvió a Heero, su preocupación se torno en miedo cuando lo vio a los ojos. Había estado todo demasiado oscuro, pero ahora que podía ver claramente, se dio cuenta  
de que sus magníficos, ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y asustados. Heero estaba mirando el piso alfombrado sin expresión, como si no pudiera verla a los ojos. Relena no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo grave debería haber pasado para que él actúe así. 

**Notas de la Autora: Hola chicos! Ya ven que no mate a Relena! Jaja… por algo el fic se llama pesadilla o realidad, bueno acá esta el capitulo 2, ¿Qué les pareció? Prometo no tardar tanto para el 3, porque ya no tengo más exámenes hasta el día 05 de abril así que ese tiempo lo dedicara a terminar el fic, que como mucho le quedan 2 capítulos mas, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cariños!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joder... sé que muchos van a querer matarme por la tardanza en subir el último capítulo de la historia, han pasado meses desde la última actualización y sinceramente no tengo excusas para que les voy a mentir, en fin acá les dejo el final, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Besoss – Hermis'Lu.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes de la serie para entretenimiento personal, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Rápidamente, se precipitó al cuarto de baño y tomó unas toallas, antes de volverse hacia Heero. "Ven aquí." Le dijo, envolviendo la toalla alrededor de sus hombros. "Estás empapado. No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa. "Ella sonrió levemente, tratando de levantarle el ánimo con una broma, pero cuando Heero levantó los ojos para responderle, se quedó inmóvil, perdiendo su sonrisa tensa.  
Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y atormentados. Relena nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, ni siquiera durante la guerra. ¿Qué podría haberlo puesto en ese estado de ánimo?  
Heero de pronto parpadeó, y sus ojos se aclararon un poco, finalmente, se centró en el rostro. "Relena." Era como si ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación con él. Levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, haciendo caso omiso de la toalla que caía de los hombros.  
Cuando su mano tocó la mejilla de ella, Relena se sonrojó ligeramente. Heero nunca la había tocado. Sobre todo, no con un gesto tan tierno como este. Antes de que pudiera formular comentarios al respecto, la situación cambió.  
Heero de repente la envolvió en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, cubriéndose el rostro con su cabello.  
Relena chilló, su rostro ya estaba completamente rojo, sorprendida por este nuevo gesto. "Uh... Heero? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasa? "Se las arregló para preguntar. Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Heero estaba temblando, y una fuerte corazonada le dijo que no era por el frío. Después de todo, Heero podría soportar todo tipo de condiciones meteorológicas, pero nunca se había puesto a temblar antes.  
Él murmuró algo en su cabello, pero, por desgracia, Relena no logro oírlo. "¿Qué dijiste? No logre oírte. "Dijo ella. ` ¿Qué pasa con él? , se preguntó. » ¿Qué podría hacerlo actuar de esta manera?"  
Se retiró un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que ella viera su cara, pero lo suficiente como para ser oído claramente. "Estás viva." Dijo, en voz baja. Su voz se quebró. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por las emociones. Durante la guerra, que habían sido tiempos demasiado peligrosos, e incluso ahora que hay paz en el mundo, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones.  
Relena frunció el ceño, confundida. "Sí, lo estoy. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario? "No podía dejar de preguntar. Después de todo, ¿por qué Heero creía que estaba muerta? Él era su guardia personal, se aseguraba de que no le pasara nada. Aun cuando ella le diera la orden de tomarse el día libre, el siempre se negaba, simplemente porque no confiaba en la protección de nadie. Fue más bien dulce, como una especie de avance en su relación. Aunque Lady Une se sentía bastante ofendida por su falta de confianza muy a menudo, Relena veía esta actitud de Heero como una manera de decirle que ella le importaba.  
Sin embargo, en este momento, Heero no parecía querer hacer otra cosa que quedarse donde estaba, y a pesar de que estaba disfrutando sentirse abrazada por él, ya la situación se estaba volviendo algo incomoda debido al silencio.  
"Heero, por favor. Dime que es lo que está mal. "Le dijo envolviéndose aun mas en su abrazo, paso un brazo alrededor de su espalda y le levantó un poco la cabeza, acariciando su cabello, con la esperanza de calmarlo. Poco a poco, su temblor se detuvo y se apartó. Sus manos estaban todavía en su cintura, pero Relena decidió ignorar ese hecho para la comodidad de Heero.  
Relena lo miró a la cara sólo para encontrar sus ojos ocultos por su largo y desigual flequillo. Por otro lado, sin embargo, las mejillas, que aún eran muy visibles, se tiñeron de un claro, rojo pálido. Ella sonrió suavemente. Así que estaba avergonzado por su reacción, ¿eh? «Vaya, qué típico. ¿Por qué no me sorprende por que? , pensó con sarcasmo, obligándose a no poner los ojos en blanco.  
"Heero." Su voz era suave y persuasiva. "Dime lo que pasó. ¿Qué pasa? "Ella tiró de él, sin resistencia, y lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá cerca de la chimenea. Dejándolo por un momento, rápidamente prendió un pequeño fuego. La piel de Heero estaba todavía fría, y Relena no quería que se enfermara. No importa lo increíble que fuera su sistema inmunológico, el era sólo un humano, y los seres humanos podría convertirse rápidamente en víctimas de enfermedades como la hipotermia.  
Una vez que el fuego se prendió, se sentó al lado de Heero, lo envolvió en la toalla nuevamente, y esperó a que hablara.  
Parecía estar luchando con sus palabras. Relena sabía que nunca fue una persona de conversación, por lo que parecía que tendría que tomar el control de la situación. "¿Alguien te dijo que estaba muerta?" Preguntó en voz baja.  
Heero se puso tenso, pero sacudió la cabeza. "... No", dijo en voz baja.  
Relena suspiró para sus adentros, y abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta cuando Heero comenzó a hablar.  
"Yo... yo te vi morir delante de mí.", Dijo. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y sus puños se cerraron, haciendo que los nudillos se volvieran blancos.  
Relena frunció el ceño, pero no habló. Parecía que Heero finalmente se abría a ella y no quería echar a perder todo el momento, por lo que prefirió callar y dejarlo hablar.  
"Estaba mirando como pronunciabas un discurso, cuando se produjo el ataque... Algunos de ellos lograron meterse en mi camino, pero aun así yo corría para protegerte, pero no pude apartarlos a tiempo... y entonces el líder se acercó por detrás y te disparó por la espalda, y... "El se ahogo en su desesperación, incapaz de continuar, cerró los ojos, y bajó la cabeza, pero antes de eso Relena vio la angustia en el fondo de sus ojos.  
Incapaz de encontrar palabras, Relena lo miró, luego su mirada se suavizó. Nunca antes lo había oído decir que tenía miedo. Sabía que Heero sería incapaz de decir que tenía miedo, le era algo muy difícil de decir. Después de todo, estaba muy acostumbrado a la muerte, por desgracia o por fortuna según se le mirase, ella jamás lo había visto tan angustiado, tan desesperado ante la muerte de alguien, pero la idea de que ella estuviera muerta, de que la hayan asesinado le afectó tanto que no podía ocultar el dolor, tal vez si se sentía algo por ella que no fuera sólo como una amiga o una cliente a la que proteger. Tal vez él realmente la veía como una amiga. Tal vez incluso... no... Mejor no ir allí.  
«Aunque», Relena pensaba. «Nada de lo que relato sucedió alguna vez, y dado que es de noche, tal vez fue sólo un mal sueño... Aún así..."  
Sabiendo que tenía que andar con cautela, porque ante todo debía respetar la privacidad de Heero, Relena rodeo suavemente con sus brazos su cuello. "Heero, no te preocupes. Te lo juro, no estoy muerta, y no tengo intención de morir pronto. Por favor, relájate. Estoy aquí. "Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarlo, pero se mantuvo lo suficiente para ver su reacción en su rostro.  
Heero tembló, y lentamente levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos para mirarla, con algo parecido a pesar en sus ojos, ante sus ojos cerrados regresaba a la guerra en donde debía mantenerse alejado de todos, en donde las emociones no existían, en que era el soldado perfecto.  
Relena lo vio y bajó la cabeza para descansar sobre sus hombros. "Heero, por favor. No cierres nuevamente tus sentimientos. "Notó que el joven se tensó casi de inmediato cuando le puso la cabeza hacia abajo. "Por favor". Su voz se había reducido a un susurro, rogándole que no vuelva a levantar todas sus barreras de nuevo.  
Sentía el aliento de Heero abandonar su cuerpo, antes de que poco a poco sus músculos se fueran relajando, los brazos de él se posaron su cintura. Se quedó sin aliento, y una lágrima se abría paso por su mejilla. Estaba respondiendo a ella! Se sentía casi mareada con alivio y alegría.  
Sintió a Heero alejarse un poco, pero antes de que pudiera formular una protesta, ella sintió que su mano le tocaba suavemente la mejilla. Relena levantó la cabeza para verle frunciendo el ceño, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro.  
"¿Por qué lloras?", Preguntó, sin ocultar la confusión en sus ojos.  
Relena sonrió suavemente. "Me alegro de que estás bien ahora, Heero." Con el ceño más fruncido, dijo. "Estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando llegaste por primera vez. Te veías absolutamente aterrorizado. Yo nunca te he visto así antes. "Puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, y cerró los ojos.  
Heero se quedo en silencio durante un tiempo, antes de que una suave sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, sin ser visto por Relena. Suavemente, puso su cabeza contra ella, y fue recompensado por su suave suspiro, y sus abrazos más cerca.  
Suspiró con pesar, antes de tirar de nuevo. Cuando Relena lo miró, le dijo en voz baja. "Debo irme".  
Relena protesto inmediatamente. "No, no puedes! Todavía estas frío, helado, y te vas a enfermar! "  
Heero levantó la ceja. "¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga en este lugar, en tu habitación? "  
Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, volviéndose de color rojo brillante, mirando a otro lado. «¿Y si le pido que se quede? ¿Qué pensará? ¿Qué debo hacer? "Ella pensaba frenéticamente.  
"Relena", preguntó, obviamente confundido debido a que ella se había sonrojado.  
"Uh..." Relena pensó cuidadosamente antes de decir las siguientes palabras. "Te puedes quedar a pasar la noche aquí!" Ella dejó escapar, antes de ruborizarse incluso más que antes, y bajando la cabeza en la vergüenza. Ella no había querido decirlo así.  
Heero abrió la boca sin decir ninguna palabra. "... Pasar la noche? ¿Aquí? "Se las arregló para decir. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo ante la idea.  
Relena asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Está lloviendo afuera, y vives cerca de una hora en coche. Pero es el doble si lo haces a pie. "¿Dónde, oh dónde demonios estaba su actitud profesional ahora? Ella no parecía poder conseguir que su rostro dejara de estar ruborizado. "Y, bueno, hay decenas de habitaciones libres, así que, uh, podrías tomar una a elección, y, bueno..." se quedó en silencio, con la esperanza de que el entendiera la idea y ella tuviera que dejar de hablar.  
Heero estaba en silencio y, mirándola con desconcierto. No parecía estar dispuesto a tomar una decisión a corto plazo.  
De repente se movió y Relena se sorprendió cuando su mano se acercó y le tomó la barbilla, la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos encontraron de inmediato.  
"Um... Heero, lo que-"  
Puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla, causando que Relena nuevamente se lo quedara viendo sin entender ni saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Su mirada se suavizó, y la atrajo hacia él. La beso suavemente, muy suavemente un beso casto, y luego la abrazo con fuerza. Los ojos de Relena se abrieron en estado de shock.  
Apenas le oyó murmurar un. "Gracias".  
Relena sonrió entre lágrimas, abrazándolo de vuelta. "No hay porque…". Ella le contestó en voz baja.  
Ellos se quedaron donde estaban, abrazados, por el resto de la noche.


End file.
